Un amor, una barrera y el tiempo
by Izumi Ackerman
Summary: Después que InuYasha decidiera proteger a Kikyo para siempre, Kagome entregó los fragmentos y decidió no regresar jamás, pero un lobo no se quedara conforme con esa decisión y una batalla se llevará a cabo. Historia de Kagome y Koga.
1. Avanzar

Avanzar

Fue muy difícil, he de reconocerlo puesto que descubrí que me había enamorado de InuYasha, cuando regresé a la época antigua y él me dijo claramente que su deber era proteger a Kikyo y por lo tanto no podía continuar a mi lado, me sentí morir, qué podía hacer yo, nunca lograría romper aquel lazo tan fuerte que los unía, y mucho menos igualaría lo que Kikyo hizo por él.  
Así que tome la decisión de alejarme, entregar los fragmentos y olvidar todo lo vivido en esa época, incluso a mis amigos, y aquel que se había transformado en uno en un corto tiempo, sabía que sería duro, pero qué más puedo hacer, InuYasha no me ama, ese vínculo que tiene con el pasado es irrompible, es imposible que algún día él sienta, aunque sea un poco de lo que siente por ella…ella siempre tan fuerte, tan admirable, tan distinta a lo que yo soy, InuYasha no la dejará, jamás lo hará, así que decidí avanzar.

INUYASHA POV.

Qué más podía hacer, no permitiré que ese maldito de Naraku se quede con Kikyo, y tampoco dejaré que siga luchando, no quiero que muera otra vez por mi culpa, esta vez quiero rescatar su alma para que encuentre la paz, sé que con esta decisión estoy dañando a la única persona que creyó en mí, Kagome, mi querida Kagome, sé que estarás mejor en tu época, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste por no verte jamás, me pregunto qué hará ese lobo rabioso cuando se dé cuenta que no regresaras.

Hola!

Decidí traer mi primer fanfic desde wattpad aquí, espero que les guste.

Le hice algunos arreglos a este capítulo al igual que los que subiré, así que de todas maneras será algo nuevo, aunque sea un poco.


	2. Días tristes

Días tristes

Han pasado exactamente quince días desde que abandoné la época antigua, duros días, extraño tanto a mis amigos, a InuYasha, y curiosamente a cierto lobo; Koga, no pude despedirme de él y eso me hace sentir triste, no sé muy bien por qué, mientras estuve secuestrada por los lobos, él me trató tan bien, me hizo sentir especial e importante, a pesar de mi amor por InuYasha debo reconocer que aquel lobo no me era indiferente. Claro que no en el sentido romántico, en fin, aquí estoy tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, despertar de aquel sueño y volver a mi realidad, concentrarme en mis estudios y olvidar para siempre a mi amado InuYasha, estos días se han tornado tristes, pero estoy segura que él está feliz y tranquilo con su querida Kikyo, pero aun así están mis amigos, me pregunto si me extrañaran, lo último que hice fue entregarles medicamentos, tampoco me despedí.

Ir a la escuela ha sido un tormento, a pesar de que mis amigas no me han hecho preguntas, aun así, siento su curiosidad y siento que se preguntan en secreto qué es lo que me pasa, espero que no me pregunten, al menos no todavía, no me siento lista.

No he podido dejar de pensar en él, a cada segundo, recuerdo su sonrisa socarrona, sus burlas y su forma despectiva de hablarme, todo lo extraño, pero algo particular me ha estado pasando, todas las noches, cuando creo que lo encontraré en mis sueños, es otra la persona que veo en ellos, pero no sé quién es, no logro descubrirlo; en fin, así se han tornado mis días, sumidos en una tristeza que pienso que nunca me abandonará.

SANGO POV

No puedo creer que esas dos caras de InuYasha haya preferido a ese fantasma de Kikyo, mi querida amiga debe estar sufriendo mucho, fue muy valiente de su parte marcharse, pero la extraño demasiado, su alegría y su amistad. Entiendo que el sacrificio de Kikyo haya sido enorme e imposible de igualar, pero aun así, InuYasha se comportó como un mal agradecido, no soporto su descaro, mientras pensaba estas cosas el monje Miroku se acercó a mí sigilosamente, logrando perturbarme un poco, con voz suave, pero firme me dijo: 

-No estés triste Sango, sabes que fue lo mejor para la señorita Kagome- su rostro no me decía nada, no mostraba ninguna emoción. 

\- Es que es tan injusto excelencia- respondí al cabo de varios segundos- Kagome fue la única que permaneció siempre al lado de InuYasha, además ella lo ama sinceramente. Es tan ilógico querer comparar el sacrificio de esa mujer, es una estupidez, Kagome nos entregó a todos nosotros una esperanza ella nunca desconfío de él cuando lo conoció, tampoco mostró algún tipo de prejuicio al saber que era medio demonio, Kagome siempre fue honesta y nunca lo engañó… 

Al decir estas palabras una voz más que conocida nos interrumpió, dejando a Miroku con su respuesta en la boca. 

\- ¿Que rayos están hablando? dejen a Kagome, ella ya no es de este lugar… jamás lo fue- Dijo InuYasha con mucha rabia y tristeza a la vez- Lo mejor será continuar nuestra búsqueda de los fragmentos y destruir a ese maldito de Naraku, no quiero que Kikyo se adelante y termine muerta otra vez. 

\- Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo ¡Es todo lo que te importa! no piensas en los sentimientos de Kagome- grité con tanta rabia que me dieron ganas de decir "abajo" y que resultará. Aunque él no se inmutó. 

-¡Ya basta!- me calló InuYasha - Porque pienso en ella, es mejor que este en su época, allá está con su familia, ya no quiero que se hable más de ella en mi presencia, y continuemos este largo viaje de una maldita vez- se fue brincando como siempre, hecho una furia, decidí caminar despacio, pensando.

En cierta forma entendía la actitud de InuYasha, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella estaría mejor aquí, ayudándonos y alegrándonos con su compañía porque, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, Kagome le hace falta, pero sé perfectamente que nada puedo hacer, y conociendo a InuYasha, él no iría a buscarla, así retomamos el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, espero que no nos topemos con el líder de la manada de los lobos, ahí estarán difíciles las cosas. Koga se va a volver loco, espero y le de su merecido a este tonto.

KOGA POV

¡Qué extraño!

Siento un montón de cosas en mi interior, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo acompañado de un estornudo

Ha pasado tiempo de que no visito a mi mujer Kagome, espero que esa bestia la esté cuidando bien, en unos días iré a verla para que sepa que yo acabaré con Naraku y después con ese animal para que no tenga excusas y se case conmigo.

Aunque desde hace medio mes que estoy sintiendo algo tan raro, un presentimiento que no logro entender se ha apoderado de mi mente, negándose a abandonarme, no sé, pero tengo muy mala espina, emprenderé mi camino hacia Kagome para tranquilizarme.

¡Cuánto la necesito!

Hola

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios anteriores, y recuerden que este es mi primer fanfic, por eso tal vez no esté tan bien redactado, aunque lo he editado bastante, aun así, siguen habiendo errores, pero no la cambiaré mucho porque no quiero cambiar la esencia, con el tiempo irá mejorando, porque mi estilo de escritura fue mejorando, gracias otra vez.


	3. Sueños contra Realidad

Sueños contra realidad

No puedo alcanzar a esos ojos azules tan profundos que me persiguen, quiero verlos, necesito que me vean a mí, son tan cálidos, tan sinceros, los busco pero no los encuentro, me estoy desesperando, extraño esa mirada tenaz, desafiante y traviesa, por favor vuelve, quiero verte otra vez, pero ¿ quién eres?.  
 _-Kagome, eres mi mujer._  
Oigo el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y despierto de golpe, mi madre entra y me dice que el desayuno está listo.  
Tengo un extraño sentimiento, ese sueño me dejo muy mal, confundida, quién era esa persona; en fin debo ir a la escuela.  
Ya lista me fui pensativa, que estará haciendo InuYasha. Soy un caso perdido ya basta de pensar en él, yo decidí avanzar así que eso haré, pero más allá de esto, no puedo sacarme de la mente aquel sueño, esos ojos me llenan, ojalá existiera esa mirada para buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, pero lamentablemente era sólo un sueño, estoy en mi propia realidad ahora no cabe lugar para nada más.

KOGA POV.

Qué es esto que siento, mi instinto me dice que algo está pasando, algo grave, acaso esa bestia habrá muerto, no, eso es imposible, hierba mala nunca pero nunca muere, para mi desgracia, tengo un poco de miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Kagome, no tampoco, de lo que estoy seguro es que ese perro la protege, además tiene a sus otros amigos.  
-Koga, Koga. Gritaba alguien, al ver mejor me doy cuenta que es Ginta.  
-Qué quieres Ginta, hasta cuando gritas.  
-Jefe Koga, debemos irnos, se siente un aura maligna, creo que se trata de Naraku.  
\- Valla hasta que piensas, sí debemos irnos, dile a Hakaku para que avancemos.  
Pero en vez de ir hacia el aura maligna, buscaré a ese bruto de InuYasha, necesito ver a Kagome, no quisiera reconocerlo pero tengo un mal presentimiento, además he tenido unos sueños muy extraños.

INUYASHA POV

- _InuYasha, InuYasha._  
Desperté sobresaltado, otra vez ese sueño, esa voz, esa dulce voz, se perfectamente de quien se trata, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y hasta en mis sueños aparece, la extraño, pero Kikyo me necesita, mi deber está con ella, esa es la realidad a pesar de que mis amigos me lo reprochen, sobre todo Shippo.  
\- Ve a buscar a Kagome perro tonto, ella merece estar aquí, la extraño mucho- . Me había dicho ese zorro el otro día, pero ya estaba todo decidido, jamás la volvería a ver; pero qué, siento el olor de ese lobo rabioso acercándose a toda velocidad, se habrá enterado o qué rayos.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, trataré de subirlos más seguidos, este capítulo no está editado porque me gusta tal y como esta, espero les guste.


	4. Cara a Cara

Cara a cara

-¡Hasta que te encuentro bestia!, una voz enérgica y conocida lo gritó, con un tono condescendiente y preocupado a la vez. 

\- Qué rayos quieres lobo sarnoso- en cuanto dije esto, pude divisar a Miroku, Sango y Shippo acercándose. 

-Ah, veo que Kagome aún no regresa de su región ¡a eso vine animal! quiero saber de ella, cuándo regresa, cómo esta, necesito verla- se notaba que el maldito estaba desesperado, iba a responderle algo para evadir su pregunta, pero Sango se adelantó. 

-No Koga, Kagome ya no regresará, ella se ha ido para siempre- La cara de ese lobo fue muy desagradable, pasó de una expresión desafiante a una totalmente triste, francamente sentí un poco de tristeza por él y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, algo de culpa también. No me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez porque en su mirada encontraría algo que no tenía. 

\- Pero ¡¿qué dices, por qué?! no entiendo- claramente esta desconcertado, francamente no me esperaba menos de él. 

-Koga, lo que pasa es que InuYasha...- comenzó a decir Miroku, pero lo interrumpí.

-No es tu asunto lobo rabioso, mejor vete y no vuelvas a molestarnos- no me importaba tener una maldita batalla con él en ese mismo instante, no soportaba ni un segundo más ver su cara, no quería ver cómo demostraba ese estúpido amor que decía sentir por Kagome. 

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome para que no regrese?! gritó de una manera que parecía más una súplica de que fuera una mentira, que una muestra de rabia; otra vez Sango intervino. 

\- InuYasha escogió a Kikyo, esa es la razón- era como si estuviera escupiendo veneno, entendía su rabia, pero no la soportaba, me hacía sentir culpable, y en el fondo sabía que lo era. Aun así no lograba comprender por qué Sango me estaba traicionando. 

\- ¿Es eso cierto InuYasha?- preguntó Koga con furia en sus ojos, me estremecí de cierta manera, no por miedo, sino porque lograba sentir en parte la furia que sentía, yo también quería a Kagome, pero pesaban más las promesas que le hice a Kikyo, debía corresponder a su sacrificio, debía hacerlo. 

-Sí- Respondía después de unos segundos - Kagome decidió no regresar más por mi elección, fue dura, pero es lo mejor para ella- dije con determinación 

\- Eres un maldito egoísta y traidor, de perro no tienes nada, ellos son fieles, tu eres una basura, pobre Kagome, la única razón por la que me rechazó fue por ti bestia- su voz estaba quebrada, pero sus palabras sí que calaron hondo en mí. 

\- Koga, por favor cálmate, InuYasha tiene razón, aunque nos duela es mejor que ella este alejada de él- Dijo Miroku con su tono conciliador de siempre. 

-No hay necesidad de explicarle nada, ya dije los motivos, a mi también me duele y créeme lobo, que fue muy difícil- y era cierto. 

-Tú no eres el que sufre bestia créeme, si fuera por mi te mataba ahora mismo- me puse en guardia listo para recibir el ataque 

\- Crees que te tengo miedo lobo rabioso- solté 

\- Sé muy bien que no, pero y eso qué, después de todo estas sufriendo, y sabes una cosa, no te mataré y no porque te tenga miedo, o porque sé que no serás un contrincante fácil… simplemente porque te mereces sufrir y arrepentirte por esto, porque te juro que buscaré la manera de encontrar a Kagome, yo la amo de verdad y nunca la cambiaré por nadie. Nunca. 

Sus palabras me dolieron, debo reconocerlo, pero sé que es imposible que la encuentre, así que le dije tajante : - Jamás la encontraras. 

\- Eso está por verse, sólo espero que no vengas llorando para que ella vuelva contigo, ahí sí que te mataré bestia. 

Diciendo estas palabras, se fue a toda velocidad como de costumbre, se perfectamente que está sufriendo mucho más que yo, en el fondo de mi corazón espero que la encuentre y poder verla una vez más, aunque sea como su mujer.

-InuYasha- oí la voz de Sango- Espero que Koga la encuentre- afirmó furiosa- si viene a preguntarme algo, con gusto le diré todo lo que se respecto al pozo- me quedé congelado.

-Tú no harás tal cosa, Sango, más vale que te mantengas al margen.

-No te tengo miedo, no me vengas con tus absurdas amenazas, Kagome llegó a esta época por alguna razón, ella debe estar aquí- Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

-Tu no mandaste a Kagome lejos para protegerla, como le hiciste saber a Koga, tú lo hiciste de egoísta al solo pensar en ti y en esa mujer muerta.

-Sango, yo no le pedí a Kagome que se fuera, que te quede claro, fue su elección- me excusé.

-No tuvo otra salida, ella no se humillaría por tu rechazo…pero déjame decirte algo, InuYasha, te vas a arrepentir, y espero que, si ella regresa aquí amando a Koga, no hagas nada en su contra ni interfieras, porque yo misma te exterminaré- y se fue montando a Kirara.

-No quiero que digas nada, Miroku- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de que me entendiera.

-InuYasha, debes saber que estoy de acuerdo con Sango, ahora por favor, metida las cosas.

Me dejaron solo, todos, nadie entendía mi situación, le debía la vida entera a Kikyo y por supuesto que se la daría, ella era y es la mujer que amo, nada cambiara, por más que los años pasen, no permitiré que sufra otra vez, yo debo rescatar su alma y su corazón, el maldito de Naraku me las pagará muy caro por haberla matado. Ahora que tengo esta segunda oportunidad con ella, no dejaré que nadie se interponga; Kagome ha sido muy buena conmigo y la quiero mucho, de verdad la quiero, me le debo mucho más a Kikyo, mi deber principal es protegerla, solo a ella, es lo que se merece.

Koga puede tener razón en todo lo que me dijo, pero eso no cambiará las cosas, ese cara a cara me lo demostró, tal vez él encuentre el modo de regresarla a este mundo, no puedo mentir en que sí tengo deseos de verla, pero también sé que eso es imposible, imposible.

 **Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, espero les esté gustando esta historia, traté de editarlo para mejorarlo así que esta es una versión distinta a la de wattpad, nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	5. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

KOGA POV

-¡No puedo creer lo traidor que es esa bestia!- grité apenas me detuve en un riachuelo, el recuerdo de su sonrisa sincera no me deja en ningún momento, pero tengo miedo de olvidarme, las imágenes son tan traidoras, siento una tristeza tan profunda que no sé qué haré, por dónde buscar, tengo claro que no me voy a rendir jamás, a pesar que no tenga una sola pista por donde buscar, pero definitivamente tampoco voy a aceptar que Kagome no vuelva, ella debe regresar, estoy seguro que encontraré una manera, no quiero permanecer en un mundo donde no este ella, de verdad la amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, soy optimista, mucho, pero debo ser honesto y el terror que siento es desgarrador, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde ella viene y estoy seguro que ninguno de sus amigos me dirá algo, además he escuchado que él único que puede ir a ese lugar, es el maldito perrucho, dudas e incertidumbres se apoderan de mi mente y el miedo se adueña de mi corazón, tanto que me siento encerrado en la oscuridad.

Pero, por otro lado, el amor que siento por ella es tan grande que sé perfectamente que no será así, porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, pero, aun así, tengo la inseguridad ya que he escuchado que el lugar de donde ella proviene, es lejos, extraño y difícil de hallar, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mi rostro, jamás pensé que iba a amar tanto a una humana, es todo para mí, la necesito para sentirme completo, la tristeza se apodera de mí, así que no me rediré y te traeré de vuelta mi querida Kagome.

KAGOME POV

 _-Kagome, Kagome, por favor regresa._

Desperté, otra vez esos sueños, no estoy muy segura ¿Será InuYasha?

No, eso es imposible. Él no querría volver a verme, eso me quedó más que claro.

Tengo una idea de quién puede ser, sólo existe una persona con esa voz, y esos hermosos ojos azules, pero no entiendo por qué siento la necesidad de verlo. Por qué, si jamás sentí nada más que amistad, pero lo cierto es que desde hace mucho que sueño con él, con sus palabras, me preguntó si sabe que no regresaré nunca más ¿estará triste? ¿me extrañara? Son cosas que no podré saber, cosas que quedaran al aire por siempre. 

Desde que me fui de la época antigua, un montón de locuras rondan mi mente, elucubraciones sin sentido, algunos recuerdos vagos que no se si son reales, por momentos lo se sobrellevar y me siento bien, no feliz, pero tranquila aunque no debo negar que me siento hundida en una profunda tristeza, una tan espantosa que creo estar sumida en una oscuridad de la que no podré salir, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, no deseo que me rescaten unos ojos dorados, sino, unos ojos azules, aunque sea imposible, no hay nada malo en soñar, también sé que debo olvidarme por completo de la otra época, pero es algo inverosímil, por lo menos por ahora, donde todo es muy reciente, mi corazón roto por mi primer amor, en lo más escondido de él, deseando ver a otra persona, porque siento que es porque no me despedí, en el fondo espero ser salvada, espero volver, a pesar que esta esperanza absurda me destroza cada día, la mantengo, deseo que me rescate un lobo.

 **Hola, quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas que siguen esta historia y comentan, son las mejores. Sé que el capítulo estuvo corto, y eso que lo alargué un poco, no puedo agregarle más porque afectaría el siguiente, espero entiendan, abrazos.**

Serenity usagi

CliffordFtNia

frangarrido1993

Serena

Daiisevani


	6. Búsqueda

Búsqueda

-¡Ginta! ¡Hakaku! ¡apresúrense maldición! ¿cómo demonios pueden ser tan lentos? acaso no se dan cuenta en la horrible situación en qué me encuentro- grité porque ya estaba más que desesperado 

\- Lo siento mucho Koga, pero tú eres más veloz gracias a los fragmentos de la perla- se quejó Ginta, con la respiración entre cortada, por la corrida 

-Sí, Koga, eso no es justo- apoyó Hakaku 

-¡Ya cállense de una vez! y díganme, ¿Cómo les fue con su tarea de averiguar?- La expresión de estos dos, me lo dijo todo, no habían conseguido nada. De todas maneras, Hakaku dijo: -Todo es muy extraño, oímos el rumor de que la señora Kagome llega desde un pozo, mucha gente la ha visto salir y desaparecer de ahí 

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿un pozo? debe ser una broma, eso no puede ser, y ¿Dónde rayos esta ese pozo?- mientras más lo decía, más me parecía algo totalmente descabellado, pero pensándolo bien, Kagome venía de un lugar muy extraño, hasta su ropa era extraña y qué decir de su forma de ser, su adorable forma de ser. 

\- No sabemos Koga- Dijo Ginta, en apenas un susurro, sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer esperaban que los golpeará, pero sólo me fui a toda velocidad.

Tengo que investigar, comenzaré siguiendo el olor de Kagome, aunque con el tiempo que ha pasado, me cuesta mucho trabajo percibirlo; donde primero iré es a aquella aldea donde más fuerte se siente su esencia, mi instinto me dice que ese es el lugar clave para iniciar mi búsqueda; Kagome deseo verte otra vez…

KAGOME POV

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que deje de ver a InuYasha y para ser sincera, no estoy tan triste por eso, me siento sin fuerza para seguir, y agobiada, porque ya no volveré a ver a Koga, desde que me di cuenta que es con él con quien he soñado desde que partí, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no digo que sienta cosas por él ni nada, pero realmente tengo muchos deseos de verlo otra vez, sólo para despedirme o no sé, ya estoy muy confundida, lo único que quiero es olvidar todo y aquí estoy ahora pensando en ese mundo, ojala Koga me buscará, pero claro él no tiene idea de nada, tengo que continuar así que iré a pasear con mis amigas, al menos intentaré distraerme de este dolor. 

Al rato después me junto con Yuka y Yumi en el centro comercial y decidimos ir por un helado antes de recorrer las tiendas, después se nos unió Eri, todo iba perfecto, estaba disimulando de lo mejor, cuando Yumi me dice: - Kagome, te ves muy triste, acaso te peleaste con aquel chico celoso y violento. 

Quedé muy mal, no estaba preparada para aquella pregunta, así que respondí simplemente: -Ya no estamos más juntos, decidimos ir por caminos separados y ya no quiero hablar de eso, porque me pone mal. 

\- Pero Kagome, somos tus amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras- trató de animarme Yuka- puedes hablarnos con toda franqueza. 

\- Así es Kagome, por favor cuenta con nosotras- terminó de decir Eri. 

Ya no podía más, así que comencé a llorar como una tonta, mis amigas me abrazaron, y eso fue peor, sentí que me caía a pedazos, y lo peor es que no lloraba sólo por InuYasha, sé que él está bien con su decisión, es por mis amigos, por Koga, sobre todo por él, quiero verlo y me duele que eso no sea posible jamás. Así que tomé un largo respiro y me fui de ahí, a pesar que mis amigas querían irse conmigo, prefería estar sola y pensar si existe una manera de regresar sólo una vez más.

No podía creer que ahora me importara tanto aquel chico, nunca sentí nada más que simpatía por él, y desde que abandoné la época antigua, no ha abandonado mi mente, tanto así que he soñado todas las noches, todas.

-Koga- susurré al viento- tal vez las cosas debieron ser diferentes.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi casa, subí las escaleras y me dirigí inmediatamente al pozo, tantos secretos que ocultaba y mi corazón latía de tristeza al recordar todo, me gustaría regresar, deseaba que alguien emprendiera la búsqueda para encontrarme, pero sabía que era algo imposible, solo debía resignarme a esta realidad, pero que difícil se me estaba volviendo.

 **Siento la tardanza, pero estaba estudiando como loca para mis exámenes finales, porque me encontraba en lo último de mi carrera y hoy puedo decir orgullosa que soy profesora de inglés, ya terminado ese proceso tan importante, tengo tiempo, por lo que subiré más seguido capítulos** **, esta historia la tengo completa en wattpad pero no está editada ni nada, y como fue la primera historia que escribí, tiene bastantes errores, por eso aquí subo los caps editados y le agrego más detalles, espero les guste, pronto subiré un fic INUXKAG, claro solo si quieren, porque me gusta más KOGAXKAG**


	7. El árbol sagrado

El árbol sagrado

KOGA POV

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? tengo un presentimiento, siento que cada vez más me acerco al lugar donde se encuentra Kagome. La necesito tanto, no me conformo con que el bestia esa la haya mandado lejos, aunque fuera su decisión, fue por culpa de ese inútil que no sabe ser fiel, y eso es lo que me daba más confianza y determinación para hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, estaba seguro que yo era el hombre apropiado para ganarme su amor, lucharía por ella y haría que se olvidará de InuYasha, pero las cosas se me estaban complicando tanto y me sentía frustrado

¡Qué coraje me da no poder dar con su aroma! en cada paso que he dado, su esencia o es muy débil, o se pierde con los otros olores, esta situación me está volviendo completamente loco, no aguanto más, hace casi dos semanas que he ido de aldea en aldea preguntando por ella, en algunas partes la reconocen, pero no saben de dónde viene, y en otras ni siquiera la han visto, no me queda más remedio que ir a preguntarle al inútil de InuYasha.

¡No!

Por supuesto que esa no es opción, haré lo que había pensado al principio, iré a la aldea donde se siente un poco más fuerte la esencia de Kagome, pero también se percibe el desagradable olor a bestia; maldición, lo que menos quiero es toparme con su horrible cara, bueno eso no importa, porque mi verdadero objetivo es encontrar a mi valiosa mujer.

¡Lo tengo! ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? ya se perfectamente a quien pedirle una pista. Claro estoy seguro que me ayudará, claro que lo hará. 

Después de un largo camino, encontré aquella aldea, me invade una tristeza al sentir a Kagome, en fin, al parecer InuYasha no está, ni tampoco aquel monje, ni la exterminadora, pero sí la persona que busco. Así que me acerqué en cuanto lo vi y le dije:

\- Oye tú, necesito tu ayuda, me imagino que quieres volver a ver a Kagome- El pequeño zorro me miro con una expresión de esperanza en sus pequeños ojos, no se extrañó de mi presencia, al parecer, me había percibido. 

-Por supuesto que quiero lobo, pero en ¿Qué te puedo ayudar yo?- respondió Shippo muy sorprendido por mi petición. 

-Muy fácil, necesito que me digas exactamente de dónde viene Kagome- fui directo, no me importaba irme por las ramas, ya estaba desesperado. 

\- De nada servirá Koga, sólo InuYasha puede ir- suspiró- pero de todos modos te digo que vayas…que vayas a investigar por donde está el árbol sagrado- dijo finalmente, simplemente acepté con la cabeza y me fui a toda velocidad. 

Así que eso hice, me dirigí velozmente hacia allá, y me sorprendí bastante al sentir el olor de Kagome impregnado en este lugar, no me fue difícil dar con el árbol sagrado, lo difícil fue sentir fuertemente la presencia de Kagome, era como si de verdad ella estuviera ahí, junto a mí y mucho más que eso, definitivamente había una conexión entre el árbol y ella. 

Me costó mucho separarme de ahí, pero mi instinto me decía que siguiera buscando, Así que eso hice, no paré a descansar por nada, hasta que di con un pozo en medio de todo, era el pozo donde depositaban los cadáveres de monstruos, ya que despedía un horrible olor, pero dentro de todo ese olor, se distinguía el de Kagome, por lo que decidí meterme dentro y ver qué pasa. Tal vez y me lleve a alguna pista, solo me lancé…

KAGOME POV

Era la sexta vez en el día que iba a revisar el pozo, es increíble pensar que este era el puente de esta época con la otra, tenía la esperanza de que por suerte pudiera cruzar una vez más, pero no fue así, por lo que decidí dejarlo, y ponerme a estudiar ya que estaba bastante atrasada en ese tema.

Salí del templo concentrada en mis pensamientos, con la mente viajando, imaginando ver a mis amigos y por supuesto a la persona que ha estado muy presente en mis sueños, siempre creí que él no significaba nada más que un amigo, pero ya veo que no era así, justo ahora que ya no podría regresar comienzo a pensar en él de manera diferente, todas las noches sueño con su sonrisa, sus ojos.

-¡Qué tonta!- dije al viento. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había quedado en el pasado, InuYasha debe estar feliz con Kikyo, mi primer amor no fue correspondido y me tenía en tan lamentable situación, me era imposible olvidar, olvidar todo lo que viví en aquel lugar. Olvidar la oportunidad desperdiciado con alguien que me quería de verdad.

Hundida en estos pensamientos, no me di cuenta que estaba frente a frente con el árbol sagrado, una extraña sensación me invadió, Después de todo aquí fue donde todo comenzó, aquí conocí a InuYasha, aquí fue donde me di cuenta que había cautivado mi corazón, pero ahora estando parada aquí, al parecer ya no lo amo de la misma manera, el tiempo hizo darme cuenta que él está mucho mejor sin mí, además él tiene una misión con Kikyo, su deber está con ella, antes esto me ponía muy triste, pero ahora no, solo quiero su felicidad, lo que siento ahora es tan diferente, parece que me he extasiado de mis sueños, quiero ver a Koga, para poder despedirme, aunque sinceramente ya no sé si quiero hacer eso, solo deseo verlo…deseo verlo una vez más… 

Un momento…

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- prácticamente grité, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar ¿acaso es un sueño? No puede ser verdad, siento los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon acercándose a toda velocidad, y estoy segura que no se trata de InuYasha, justo en este lugar, en el árbol sagrado, no, definitivamente no es él… no se trata de InuYasha si no de... 

-Koga…


	8. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

KOGA POV

-Koga- susurró, más para ella, que para mí. 

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentí que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, pude ver que en sus ojos había un brillo especial, diferente a las veces en que nos encontramos, las piernas me temblaban, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño, Kagome parecía estar congelada en el tiempo, continué acercándome hasta tenerla frente a mí, sentí una felicidad indescriptible, con cuidado le tome una de sus manos, y me sorprendí al ver que no me rechazaba, es más, su mirada despedía calidez, sonreí.

-Koga- susurró, de forma delicada acercó su mano a mi rostro y lo acarició, todo mi cuerpo parecía estar sometido a sus movimientos, mientras que una corriente eléctrica me dejaba fuera de mi- Koga- repitió- de verdad eres tú.

-A-así es- respondí con un hilo de voz- Kagome- no aguanté más y la abracé con fuerza, estaba asustado de que todo fuera un sueño y que despertaría con un vació, un vacío que me ha venido acompañando desde que ella se fue, ella correspondió a mi abrazo- te he buscado por tanto tiempo, mi querida Kagome- ella me soltó un momento para verme a los ojos, su mirada era anhelante y por unos segundos temí que a quien ella esperaba al bestia ese, sentí como se formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Creí que…que jamás te volvería a ver, Koga- susurró- t-te extrañé…- mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla decir eso, siempre quise que dijera eso, no entendía que estaba pasando con Kagome, pero realmente estaba diferente, su cuerpo, su mirada y su forma de actuar me decía que algo había cambiado en ella.

-Kagome, por favor regresa conmigo…regresa y conviértete en mi mujer-mis palabras sonaron bruscas, pero no daría marcha atrás, ella ya no mostraba indiferencia conmigo, todo su ser me lo gritaba, ella me miró sorprendida.

-N-no lo sé, no sé si quiera regresar- me contestó después de unos segundos, fruncí el ceño- no quisiera volver a ver a…a InuYasha, sería difícil enfrentarlo, pero no me porque me sienta enamorada o porque sienta rencor por su elección, todo este tiempo que he estado alejada he logrado entender todo- suspiró, yo la escuchaba atentamente- el lazo que une a InuYasha y a Kikyo trasciende más allá del tiempo, y es tan profundo e irrompible, va mucho más allá del amor-hizo una pausa para verme a los ojos.

-Kagome, si esto te duele no…

-No me malentiendas, ya no me duele, no como al principio, me costó entenderlo, ellos se separaron en circunstancias espantosas, ambos se fueron odiándose el uno al otro por la trampa de Naraku, y aquella trampa costó la vida de Kikyo, y al reencontrarse nuevamente, se dieron cuenta del horrible engaño, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Su amor pudo haber durado toda una vida, a ellos los obligaron a separarse, por eso entiendo que él es feliz ahora con su decisión, es su deber y por eso sé que está tranquilo, y me siento bien con eso. Porque siento algo diferente Koga, no se desde cuándo o cómo fue que pasó, pero he pensado tanto en ti, he soñado contigo, y creo que tengo sentimientos por ti…

La miré sin saber que responderle, estaba tan feliz por sus palabras, ella ya no me veía como un amigo.

\- Kagome- le dije mirándola a los ojos- yo te haré feliz, regresemos juntos, yo siempre estaré contigo- El viento agitó su cabello azabache, y se veía tan hermosa- tienes razón, InuYasha y aquella mujer tienen un lazo profundo, pero tú y yo…tu y yo formaremos uno mucho más fuerte, que ningún monstruo ni ser humano romperá- Kagome me abrazó fuerte.

-Tengo miedo, Koga…mucho miedo, pero confió en ti- sonrió llenándome el alma.

\- ¿Regresaremos juntos?- pregunté, ella asintió suavemente- yo te protegeré ahora, y entenderé si te confundes cuando veas a ese inútil, todo para estar contigo, Kagome.

-Gracias, Koga.

-Por cierto ¿Qué rayos es este lugar tan extraño?- dije viendo a mi alrededor, todo era raro y sin mencionar el horrible ruido.

-Esto es…digámosle futuro- respondió ella riendo- de aquí vengo, Koga.

-¿Futuro?- no podía creer sus palabras- este es tu país ¿el futuro?- ella soltó una carcajada, yo alcé una ceja, no entendía nada, pero al parecer a ella le causaba mucha gracia.

-Este es de dónde vienes, pero exactamente cincuenta años después. El futuro.

-¡Impresionante!

-Koga…vamos de regreso- me pidió después de un rato en el que me encontraba observando todo.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada.

-No lo estoy, teniéndote aquí me siento segura, es momento de enfrentar mi destino y yo sé que está atado a la época antigua, es por eso que la perla se encontraba en mi interior- dijo decidida y me sentía pleno al poder estar con ella, por lo que asentí.

-Kagome, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado- le tomé la mano y con la otra le acaricié su mejilla, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo. Ella respiro hondo y caminamos hacia el pozo por donde salí.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pensé antes de lanzarnos.

 **Perdón la tardanza, pero estaba de viaje y no podía editar el capítulo, que es muy diferente al que está en wattpad.**

 **Espero les guste y me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, también les comento que me creé una cuenta en Facebook para las que quieran agregarme** **es Makita Baez**


	9. Profundidad

Profundidad

INUYASHA POV

 _-InuYasha, InuYasha._

Otra vez aquella voz ¡Maldición! ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré soñando con ella? La extraño es cierto, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, mi deber esta con Kikyo, ya que fue por mi culpa que ella murió en manos de Naraku. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, por mucho que no me la pueda quitar de la cabeza, por más que día a día me pregunte que estará haciendo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, no quería llamar la atención de Miroku y que me llene de sus preguntas y me haga dudar de todo lo que pasó, decidí caminar por el árbol sagrado, necesitaba sentir su esencia, aunque ya casi no quedaba nada. 

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kagome regreso definitivamente a su época, la búsqueda se ha vuelto muy difícil, la verdad es que no hemos encontrado ningún fragmento y tampoco hemos encontrado pista alguna de Naraku, es como si todo hubiera desaparecido junto con ella, y para que hablar sobre cómo han estado las cosas de tensas con los demás, Sango, por ejemplo, apenas me dirige la palabra, Shippo me reclama a cada rato y bueno, a pesar de todo, Miroku es el único que entiende la situación, claro como es un mujeriego de lo peor, cree que todo esto lo hice para quedarme con Kikyo de una manera más cercana, retomando lo que dejamos en el pasado, pero no es así, nuestro tiempo ya paso, y entre nosotros jamás renacerá el amor, mi deber con ella tiene una profundidad que no se puede explicar, mi deber con ella va más allá de los sentimientos, ya que está en mi salvarla del infierno, en mis manos está que descanse en paz, y por supuesto yo no iba a permitir que Kagome sufriera por esta situación, tampoco que ese maldito de Naraku se divirtiera con toda la jodida situación, ya no vale la pena pensar en estas estupideces, Kagome ya no está aquí y jamás regresara, jamás. 

Estaba hundido en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, cuando unas serpientes caza almas se acercaron, claramente llamándome, así que las seguí, y ahí estaba Kikyo recostada en unas ramas. La noté débil, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba nada. 

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunté apresuradamente, no era normal que ella me buscara, menos en mitad de la noche. 

-No, InuYasha, solo quiero saber por qué no está Kagome contigo- respondió seria y sin mirarme a los ojos, me quedé pensando unos instantes. 

\- Creí que ya… que ya sabias que se había marchado porque decidí protegerte- solté, se me hacía sumamente extraña su pregunto, puesto que ella solía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. 

\- InuYasha- se bajó de las ramas en las que se encontraba- no seas tonto… yo no necesito protección, ella debe estar en este mundo- al escucharla fruncí el ceño desconcertado- no pongas esa cara, estoy segura que su venida a este lugar es por algo, ella tiene algo muy especial…y Además, InuYasha, sé muy bien que esa mujer es importante para ti, incluso más que yo- hice ademan de hablar, pero ella me lo impidió- no sé si la ames o qué tipo de lazo te une a ella, pero si sientes algo por mí, olvídalo, nuestro tiempo ya paso, yo estoy muerta…esto que ves es solo un espejismo de mi juventud, es mi esencia la que existe aquí, y no me iré hasta que logre matar a Naraku, mientras tanto yo puedo cuidarme sola. 

\- Kikyo- suspiré- jamás te dejaré, yo debo cuidarte, esa es mi misión- estaba confundido las anteriores palabras de Kikyo me dejaron helado, no entendía nada.

-Eso ya no es así… tu deber en este mundo cambió con la llegada de Kagome, y ya no sé si las cosas marcharán como antes.

-Kikyo, no permitiré que me confundas con tus palabras, lo hecho, hecho esta, y yo tomé la decisión de protegerte pese a todo, pese a…

-Ya nada puede ser, el destino esta hecho de una manera en que no se puede alterar, Kagome debe estar aquí, en este mundo, tu haz cambiado el rumbo y ya no sé si te favorezca- dijo seria, más de lo habitual.

-N-no sé a qué te refieres, explícame- pero ella solo sonrió y se fue con sus serpientes. 

Me quedé observándola por mucho rato hasta perderla de vista, cada vez que la veía alejarse, sentía un vacío y una soledad que ya desde hace tanto no experimentaba. 

No entendía por qué Kikyo me había dicho aquellas palabras, pero en algo tenía razón, Kagome es muy importante para mí. Y las cosas que dijo Kikyo me dejaron intranquilo, deseo verla una vez más, solo una y hacer lo que nunca hice, tengo un presentimiento muy raro, pero no sé, iré a su época, no importa si no me ve, iré a ver cómo esta solo necesito saber que está bien, de ningún modo la traeré, pero algo en mi pecho me dice que tengo que ir. Pensar en esto me emociona, así que me dirigiré al pozo.

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí el otro cap, espero les guste.**

 **Pronto se viene el reencuentro de InuYasha y Kagome.**

 **Quiero agradecer a serenity usagi por seguir al pendiente de la historia, de verdad gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.**

 **También agradecer a Silvemy89. Frangarrido 1993.**


	10. El regreso

El regreso

Nos detuvimos un momento frente a la pagoda, Koga observaba mis movimientos atentamente, aún no podía creer que Koga estuviese a mi lado, que me haya encontrado, estoy algo nerviosa, eso no lo podía evitar, además tenía algo de miedo por lo que ocurrirá cuando regrese a la época antigua, las cosas con InuYasha no quedaron resueltas, además que me fui en términos nada amistosos, nuestra relación está claramente afectada, pero, no quiero decir que aun sienta algo por él, pero ya había decidido regresar, por lo que me sacudí todas las dudas con Koga todo es diferente, no sé qué es lo que realmente siento por él, no sé si es amor, amistad o es el anhelo de tener nuevamente contacto con la época feudal, sea lo que sea, con él me siento libre, especial y valorada, también puedo ver la intensidad de su amor, concentrada en esto, no me di cuenta que Koga me tomaba de la mano, y que silenciosamente llegábamos al pozo, Koga me miró dulcemente.

-Mi querida Kagome, ¿segura que quieres regresar?- preguntó suavemente, en su mirada percibí expectación. 

-Por supuesto que sí- contesté, él sonrió- tengo muchas ganas de acabar con Naraku y ver a mis amigos una vez más, además… quiero…quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- Esto último lo dije sin darme cuenta, a lo que Koga reacciono al instante, me miró a los ojos, y puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca, su amor y deseo me quemaban, yo también siento cosas, pero sentí miedo, no quería que mi primer beso fuera así, sin tener claros mis sentimientos, así que cambie rápidamente la dirección de la situación.

\- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- Koga pareció perturbado por el cambio tan drástico, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Shippo me aconsejo que investigará cerca del árbol sagrado, ya que llegué ante él por mi instinto, claro que primero te busque donde el perrucho y ahí me enteré de todo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- ¿Fuiste con InuYasha?- pregunte incrédula. 

-Por supuesto, fui apenas me percaté que algo extraño estaba pasando, por cierto, mi querida Kagome, explícame por qué vives aquí y por qué es tan difícil de encontrar. 

\- Es una larga historia- solté un sonoro suspiro- tiene que ver con la perla de Shikon, es algo que después te contaré con lujo de detalles- agregué, pues no quería contar todo de una vez, después de todo, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de esos detalles, él asintió comprensivo. 

\- Koga, tengo un poco de miedo- dije después de transcurridos varios minutos, viendo el pozo- Las cosas estaban mal cuando me fui, no sólo con InuYasha, Naraku desea verme muerta, él me tiene mucho miedo por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, además, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy nerviosa- solté rápidamente todas mis inseguridades. 

\- Mi querida Kagome, te entiendo, no pienses que creo que ya te olvidaste por completo de esa bestia, pero me conformo con saber que no lo amas, y que quieres estar a mi lado, así que por favor toma mi mano y vamos juntos a enfrentarnos a lo que nos espera- Dijo Koga con tanta seguridad y amor, alzándome su mano, cada vez siento más cosas por él, por lo que le tomé su mano y juntos cruzamos una vez más la barrera del tiempo. Que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar.

INUYASHA POV.

\- Dímelo anciana, ¿qué rayos significa eso de que viste a Koga por estos lugares?- pregunté molesto. 

\- InuYasha, ya te dije que sólo lo vi nada más, él no hablo conmigo ni nada por el estilo- Dijo la anciana Kaede, pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo, Así que me voy de ahí, aprovechando que los muchachos no están.

Todos andan investigando algunas pistas, quiero cruzar el pozo y ver a Kagome, pero si ese lobo rabioso anda cerca, no quiero que me vea desaparecer por ahí, aunque no siento su asqueroso olor por ninguna parte, si bien hace tiempo atrás pensé que quería verla una vez más, aunque sea como su mujer, hoy me arrepiento de esas palabras, nunca permitiría que Kagome se fuera con ese lobo, pero ya no tiene sentido seguir pensando estas cosas, puesto que ella jamás regresará, por mi decisión, ella no sabe y ya nunca sabrá que no es amor por Kikyo, es sólo mi deber, porque ella merece el descanso eterno, un descanso que no ha podido obtener por mí culpa, en fin iré solamente a ver cómo esta, ver si se encuentra bien, si está muy triste, si me odia, todas esas cosas.

Ya estaba por oscurecer y hoy era de esas jodidas noches, caminé por un largo rato y sin hacerlo conscientemente me encontré frente a frente al árbol sagrado, aquí fue donde todo comenzó, donde Kagome me despertó, deshaciendo el conjuro de Kikyo con su energía espiritual, ella trajo la perla de Shikon a este mundo, tal vez Kikyo tenga razón, y ella vino a este mundo con una misión, tal vez ella nació para cumplir un destino y dentro de aquel destino estoy yo, ya que ella despertó no sólo mi ser, sino que también mi corazón, me enseñó a creer en mí, a confiar en los demás, en los humanos, y por sobre todo hizo que me enamorara de ella… pero ¡¿ qué acabo de decir?! me acabó de dar cuenta, frente a este árbol, que Kagome cautivó mi helado corazón, pero esto es tan diferente a lo que viví con Kikyo, es tan puro, tan sincero, ¡maldición! y ya no regresará, ¿qué haré? ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no quiero lastimarla, la quiero feliz, segura y en paz, no estoy dispuesto a que su alma se corrompa por mi culpa, Kagome, deseo tanto verte una vez más, frente a este mismo árbol donde nos conocimos, he podido sacar la verdad de mi alma, me pregunto qué tendrá este árbol, siento una conexión con ella, por medio de este lugar, que hasta la puedo olerla y para colmo mi mente me hace la mala jugada de mezclar su esencia, con la del sarnoso de Koga. 

-InuYasha. Estas aquí…

 **Hola, aquí el nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a:**

 **Serenity usagi, por su apoyo en todos mis fics publicado aquí, valoro mucho tus comentarios, de verdad gracias.**

 **Frangarrido1993, por seguir al pendiente de la historia, entiendo que a veces no tiempo de leer o comentar, pero gracias de todas maneras por seguir ahí, pese a que tardo en actualizar.**

 **CliffordFtNia, por el apoyo y tus comentarios.**

 **Zabitamt1975, por tus recomendaciones, tal vez no tome todas porque este fic ya lo tenía escrito, solo q aquí lo estoy editando y mejorando.**

 **, bienvenida a esta historia, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Y les cuento que tengo un oneshot kogaxkag : "Como animales" tiene lemon y me ha encantado como quedó, espero se pasen por él, muchas gracias.**


	11. Luna Nueva

Luna nueva

-InuYasha, estas aquí. 

Oí su voz y voltee a verla, ahí estaba ella, tan linda, mirándome dulcemente, como siempre lo hizo, maldición la había extrañado tanto. Estaba por anochecer y hoy sería una de esas desagradables noches, un momento ¿¡Pero que rayos!? 

\- ¡¿Kagome, qué rayos haces con ese lobo rabioso?!- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, entonces su mirada cambió a una muy enojada, como solía hacerlo hace tanto tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo, que extraña la sensación que sentí. 

\- Buenas tardes, InuYasha, me da gusto saludarte y déjame decirte ¡No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos!, descuida porque no estoy aquí para rogarte ni nada por el estilo, estoy aquí por Koga, él también tiene motivos poderosos para matar a Naraku, créeme no te molestaré, no me interesa ser una carga para ti, no creas que las cosas son como antes. 

Sus palabras me dolieron, maldición, todo esto es mi culpa, Kagome tiene razón, no soy el único que odia a Naraku, pero verla con Koga me gritaba la perdida, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, desde ese momento en que esas habían sido las primeras palabras que cruzamos después del tiempo trascurrido, me gritaban que de verdad ya no era lo mismo de antes, y sentí temor, mucho temor, ese sentimiento de soledad, y tal vez algo de culpa. 

\- Espero recuerdes lo que te dije hace un tiempo cachorro- Me habló el maldito lobo. 

-¿De qué rayos hablas sarnoso? 

-No quiero que nos molestes, Kagome ya no está contigo, ahora es mi compañera y pronto será mi mujer- soltó con una maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia, gruñí. 

No puedo negar que quedé paralizado ante estas palabras ¿acaso Kagome aceptó ser su compañera? ¿Acaso este desgraciado la había marcado? ella no lo corrigió ni nada, ni siquiera puedo hablar, el maldito de Koga se dio cuenta de mi confusión

\- Ja, qué estás pensando bestia, no me digas que tu mente está viajando para saber si acaso marqué a Kagome- se burló- yo no necesito hacer eso, nuestro vinculo va mucho más allá de eso, nosotros no somos como tú y aquella sacerdotisa. 

Esas últimas palabras me enfurecieron demasiado, pero por otro lado estaba contento que no haya pasado nada más entre ellos, pero aun así.

-Retráctate maldito lobo, Kagome no es ni será nada tuyo- atiné a decir, aunque no estaba tan seguro de mis palabras. 

-¡Ya basta los dos de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente! InuYasha deja de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos viéramos hace unos días, estoy aquí para derrotar a Naraku, tu hiciste tu elección yo lo entendí con el pasar de tiempo y te recuerdo que han sido cinco meses por si no lo sabías, y obviamente tu no tenías interés de verme otra vez, puesto que jamas me fuiste a buscar, pero Koga lo hizo y aquí estoy, espero que no nos topemos, pero dadas las circunstancias, será algo imposible. Y Koga por favor vámonos y ya no digas tonterías, además nadie me marcará ni nada, no soy un animal- dijo tajante y decidida, parecía otra persona, me descolocó sobre manera. Kagome se veía tan determinada, que sentí mucho miedo, tal vez de verdad he perdido a Kagome para siempre, este sentimiento es horrible, y para colmo llegó la noche, maldición, jodida luna nueva.

-Entendiste bestia…¡Pero qué rayos te paso perro!, luces como un débil humano. 

-InuYasha… ya veo, hoy es luna nueva- comentó preocupada- Koga por favor esto no lo debes comentar con nadie- se dirigió al lobo,, incluso en estos momentos, Kagome muestra amabilidad. Me estremecí al pensar en que esa amabilidad, ya no sería para mí, no podía permitirlo. 

-¡Keh! No necesitó nada de este lobo rabioso, si quieres ve y cuéntale a Naraku, además como humano y todo, puedo acabar contigo. 

-Maldita bestia, aun así eres capaz de desafiarme- soltó- pero no pienso ir a decirle al maldito de Naraku, no soy así… 

-Basta Koga, por favor. Caminemos hacia la aldea quiero ver a los muchachos y después nos vamos- Susurró Kagome, rápidamente me puse al frente de ella y la vi directamente a los ojos, y pude ver mucha preocupación y tristeza, algo me dice que ya la perdí. 

Malditos sentimientos humanos, ahora más que nunca siento la soledad y veo claramente el error que cometí, pero todo lo que le prometí a Kikyo de protegerla para siempre, era sincero, solo que ya no es como antes porque fue Kagome la que sanó mi corazón y ahora ella está al lado de Koga.

Pero no me quedaré así por nada, lucharé por ella, estoy seguro que hoy pude haber tenido una batalla con el lobo rabioso, pero Kagome lo evitó, pero tarde o temprano, esa pelea tendrá que realizarse.

 **Pido mil, pero mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto! Es que tuve y tengo problemas con mi computadora donde edito los caps, de verdad espero me puedan perdonar y espero que sigan ahí.**


	12. Kikyo

Kikyo

Ya estoy harta de todo esto, hace unos cinco días más o menos que llegué a la época antigua e InuYasha no ha dejado de molestar, he decidido quedarme un poco más en la aldea al ver lo emocionados y felices que se encontraban los muchachos, me alegré mucho de que a Koga no le molestará, es tan dulce él sabe perfectamente que también extrañé demasiado a mis amigos, él que parecía incomodarle sobremanera nuestra presencia era a InuYasha, no sé qué demonios le molestaba tanto, si mal no recuerdo, el escogió a Kikyo, yo sufrí mucho por eso, me costó superar y entender su fuerte vínculo, gracias al cielo que Koga me visitaba en sueños y que me fue a buscar, aunque debo reconocer que ver otra vez a InuYasha removió sentimientos en mí, pero ver que para él fue como que me fui hace unos días solamente me dieron ganas de matarlo, ¿Qué rayos se cree? ¿Acaso cree que se me olvido todo?, ¡Ay! Estoy harta. 

-Oye Kagome, te parece si vamos a dar un paseo po- 

-¡Abajo!- Dije con tanta fuerza que no había notado que era Koga el que me estaba hablando, sin duda que estaba furiosa con InuYasha, pero esto fue demasiado. Claramente Koga se percató de mis pensamientos y dio un largo suspiro. 

-Kagome- Me miró con tristeza - nada, veo que estabas concentrada en tus pensamientos. Diciendo eso se fue, me sentí fatal. 

Soy un maldito caso perdido, qué más me da si InuYasha me molesta después de todo yo me marcharé con Koga, con él quiero estar, además InuYasha ya tomó su decisión, pensando en eso me parece extraño que no este Kikyo por estos lados, pensé que ellos dos habían vuelto a estar juntos para retomar lo que Naraku les había dejado inconcluso, tal vez ellos se ven, pero a escondidas, aunque ya no le veo el caso, en fin ya basta de pensar en ese idiota. 

Irónicamente camino a la casa de la anciana Kaede, apareció InuYasha, me miraba con una expresión enojada y engreída, era como ver a un niño pequeño, ni siquiera Sota se comportaba así, decidí ignorarlo y seguir caminado, no quería que Koga lo vea cerca de mí y se arme un alboroto.

InuYasha al ver mi plan de no tomarlo en cuenta, me jaló del brazo y se puso frente a mí, su expresión paso rápidamente de una enojada, a una totalmente seria, debo reconocer que su estúpida mirada, me estremeció, no aguante más y le grite.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres, InuYasha?!- El solo me sostuvo más fuerte la mirada, me asuste un poco, al sentir mí corazón latir tan violentamente así que solo suspiré.

\- Abajo- El conjuro funciono perfectamente como siempre lo había hecho.

\- Tonta ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- gruñó, con esa estúpida mirada de idiota que no entiende las cosas. 

Ya lo confirmé él jamás va a cambiar, sufrí mucho por su causa, y ahora es como si nada, él me cambio por Kikyo y ahora se comporta así, como si yo de alguna manera lo hubiese traicionado.

Me fui de ahí dejando a un furioso InuYasha, debo alejarme de él, por más que me duela dejar a mis amigos, mis sentimientos están confusos ahora, pero estoy segura que no volveré a pasar lo mismo por InuYasha, nunca más. 

Ya donde la anciana Kaede, me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas para partir, no noté la presencia de Koga, hasta que hablo suavemente.

\- Kagome, tengo claro que lo del maldito cachorro y tú fue algo difícil y entiendo que te esté persiguiendo y que tu estés pensando en él, pero necesito saber la verdad, quiero asegurarme que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, que las palabras que me dijiste antes de venir aquí eran reales...no quiero perderte- al decir esto, Koga me abrazó, estaba muy preocupado por toda esta estúpida situación, yo me sentí muy culpable, después de todo, era cierto que InuYasha estaba en mi mente, pero no de la manera en que Koga creía, sin pensar más le correspondí a su desesperado agarre.

\- Quiero permanecer a tu lado Koga- susurré y sentí como se le formaba una sonrisa, mi corazón se sintió más calmado. 

Después de permanecer abrazados por unos minutos le dije a Koga que nos marcháramos en la mañana, él por supuesto aceptó gustoso y me dijo que iría a buscar a Ginta y Hakaku, me pareció una estupenda idea para así aprovechar mis últimos momentos con mis amigos, esclarecidos estas cosas y que partiríamos en la mañana, Koga se marchó velozmente como siempre dejando atrás solo un remolino. 

Al salir de la cabaña, vi que venían los muchachos muy alegres, con algunas hierbas Sango me preguntó: -¿viajaras con nosotros ahora? Acabo de ver que Koga se ha ido. 

-No, Sango, me iré mañana, Koga solamente ha ido a buscar a Ginta y a Hakaku- respondí algo incomoda. 

\- ¿Qué? no puedes irte Kagome, te extrañé mucho en los últimos meses y ahora te vas con el lobo- dijo un muy triste Shippo. 

\- Lo siento mucho, Shippo pero debo irme, viajaré con Koga desde ahora, pero te vendré a ver siempre, no te preocupes por eso- Shippo pareció alegrarse por eso, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidimos entrar y preparar la cena, faltaba alguien del grupo, pero fue mejor así.  
Al terminar de comer, decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores, estaba en una situación muy complicada, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en todo, cuando veo a las serpientes caza almas, ahora entendía por qué InuYasha no se presentó, que maldito cínico y tiene el descaro de perseguirme, cómo me enfurece esta situación, pero ¿qué rayos hago pensando en estas estupideces? InuYasha ya escogió, ya no importa, es un idiota, además me iré con Koga él si me quiere, y yo también a él, he sido una verdadera tonta por confundirme de nuevo por culpa de InuYasha, él tiene las cosas más que claras.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en esto, que no me di cuenta que una de las serpientes, me estaba siguiendo, me di vuelta e hizo ademan de que la siguiera, así que eso hice. 

La serpiente me condujo al árbol sagrado, lo cual me pareció más que extraño, pero lo peor era que ahí estaba Kikyo, al parecer esperándome porque me dijo con su peculiar tono frío y severo.

-Kagome, me alegro que hayas dejado atrás tus pataletas de niña pequeña y rechazada y hayas decidido regresar. 

¿Pero qué rayos se cree esta mujer? ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme semejante cosa? 

\- Eso no es tu problema, si te preocupa que te separe de InuYasha, no tengas cuidado con eso, a mí ya no me interesa.- solté indignada. 

-Niña, no me interesa eso, solo me importa acabar con Naraku, hay algo en ti que es clave para matarlo, por alguna extraña razón, puedes cruzar la barrera del tiempo y estoy segura que es porque eres una pieza fundamental en esta historia. 

Quede atónita, acaso Kikyo me estaba dando importancia en esto, cuando siempre me dejó en claro que yo no tenía nada que ver con esto. Kikyo continuo - Debes buscar la manera de incrementar tus poderes, yo pronto abandonaré este mundo y quiero estar segura que puedo confiar en ti en esta tarea, por otro lado InuYasha es aún un niño, lo de nosotros ya pasó, ya no hay marcha atrás, todo quedo en el pasado tanto para mí como para él, no olvides esto Kagome, el corazón de InuYasha, lo recuperaste tú. 

Diciendo esto se marchó con las serpientes; ahora si no sé qué hacer, de todas formas me marcharé con Koga, estoy segura que Kikyo no sabe de la decisión de InuYasha y no entiendo el por qué, solo espero no arrepentirme de nada.


End file.
